Oyasumi
by Yume Ruu
Summary: Saat Shizuo sudah beberapa langkah untuk meninggalkan Izaya, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara yang mengguncang hatinya. "Shizu-chan, jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku di sini."


Disclamer: Narita Ryohgo

Genre: yaoi, lemon, bondage

Rate: M

Pair: Shizuo X Izaya (Shizaya)

Warning: **Adult only! Yang merasa belum cukup umur jangan baca!**

* * *

Sesosok pria yang mengenakan jaket bulu, berambut dan berbaju hitam, sedang berjalan-jalan seperti biasa di Ikebukuro pada tengah malam. Tapi sayangnya, ia tidak dalam keadaan baik. Kepalanya agak sedikit pusing sejak siang.

Laki-laki yang dikenal sebagai informan itu mengambil langkah besar agar sampai ke apartemennya lebih cepat. Langkahnya agak sempoyongan karena pusing. Saat berada di jalanan yang cukup sepi, tiba-tiba BRUK! Sesuatu yang seperti vending machine menghantamnya dari belakang.

"IZAAAYAAA!" seru laki-laki berpakaian bartender dari arah lemparan vending machine berasal.

Orihara Izaya, orang yang sangat mencintai manusia dan bekerja sebagai informan hanya untuk kesenangan, kini harus merasakan dinginnya tanah dengan wajahnya. Ia berusaha untuk berdiri tapi sang bartender lebih cepat dan menginjak tubuh kurus itu dengan sadis.

"Shizu-chan," kata Izaya sambil menahan sakit karena diperlakukan kejam oleh rival beratnya itu.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu! Aku punya nama dan itu Heiwajima Shizuo!" teriak laki-laki yang urat marahnya sering putus itu dengan sangar sambil memperkeras injakannya.

Tapi tiba-tiba Shizuo berhenti dan sadar ada yang aneh. Izaya tidak membalasnya. Seharusnya ia sudah berhasil menghindar dan dengan lincah kesana kemari seperti kutu.

Kini orang seumur hidup akan dibencinya itu hanya diam diperlakukan seperti itu. Shizuo mulai curiga, ia berpikir mungkin ada rencana busuk dibalik sikap diamnya ini.

Shizuo berjongkok dan menarik kepala Izaya dengan kasar. Terlihat jelas laki-laki yang ahli parkour ini sedang dalam keadaan sakit.

Tubuhnya yang panas tidak sengaja terpegang oleh Shizuo. Wajahnya memerah dan pandangannya sayu. Rasanya sulit dipercaya kalau itu sang informan yang ditakuti karena suka memanipulasi orang lain.

Shizuo tidak merasa iba, bahkan ia merasa sedang dibodohi. Ia menarik tubuh lemas itu sampai berdiri. "Jangan bodoh! Kau pikir aku akan tertipu dengan tipuan murahan seperti itu!"

Izaya berusaha berdiri walaupun kepalanya benar-benar pusing, tapi itu tidak menghalanginya untuk membuat jengkel Shizuo. "Tumben sekali kau bersikap lunak, Shizu-chan."

"Sialan!" seru Shizuo sambil siap-siap menghantamkan tinjunya ke wajah Izaya.

Sebelum tinjunya sampai pada tujuannya, sang target telah ambruk dan mendarat pas di dada bidang Shizuo.

Shizuo spontan mendorongnya hingga jatuh dan Izaya tidak sadarkan diri. Napas Shizuo tidak beraturan karena masih kaget dengan Izaya yang tiba-tiba seperti memeluknya.

Setelah agak lama menenangkan diri dan melihat Izaya tidak bangun lagi, ia mendekati tubuh yang pingsan itu dan mngecek dengan ujung sepatunya.

"Hoi! Kutu!"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Oi! Izaya!"

Juga tidak ada jawaban.

Shizuo berpikir sejenak, mungkin ini bukan salah satu rencana busuk Izaya. Mungkin dia sedang benar-benar sakit. Shizuo memperhatikan orang yang paling dibencinya lagi. Mana mungkin ia menghajar orang sudah tidak berdaya seperti ini.

Shizuo berencana meninggalkan orang yang tak berdaya itu di sana, membiarkannya berada di tengah udara dingin. Mumpung sepi.

Saat Shizuo sudah beberapa langkah untuk meninggalkan Izaya, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara yang mengguncang hatinya.

"Shizu-chan, jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku di sini."

Izaya merasakan tubuhnya di taruh dengan lembut di atas benda empuk yang hangat, ia tidak tahu orang baik mana yang melakukannya.

Sesaat sebelum pingsan tadi, ia ingat akan ditinju oleh Shizuo. Lalu samar-samar melihat punggung Shizuo yang sedang berjalan pergi meninggalkannya.

Setelah itu ia ingat telah mengucapakan sesuatu, tapi ia lupa apa yang diucapakannya. Kata-kata itu sepertinya terlontar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Dan kini ia tidak terlalu peduli akan itu.

Ia membuka mata dengan susah dan menyadari ia berada di apartemennya. Kepalanya masih pusing, rasanya seperti kena gegar otak. Mungkin karena ia kena telak vending machine yang dilempar Shizuo.

Izaya mendesah pelan, merasakan tidak hanya kepalanya yang pusing tapi tubuhnya juga terasa sakit. Ia ingat Shizuo menginjaknya keras-keras, seakan tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan berharga itu.

Izaya tersenyum kecil, "Shizu-chan."

"Apa?" sahut garang seorang laki-laki yang sedang berada di dekat komputer besar di ruangan itu.

Izaya kaget sampai terbangun karena tidak menyangka ada orang lain di apertemennya. Dan Izaya lebih kaget lagi, ternyata orang itu adalah Shizuo.

"Shizu-chan, kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Izaya heran.

"Seharusnya kau berterima kasih kepadaku karena sudah mengakutmu ke sini!" jawab sangar Shizuo yang terlihat tidak ikhlas.

Izaya bengong sebentar, "Kau kerasukkan ya?"

"Brengsek! Apa kalau aku berbuat baik sedikit itu berarti sedang kerasukkan?"

"Tunggu, tunggu. Aku tidak salah orang kan? Kau benar-benar Shizu-chan?" tanya Izaya lagi tidak yakin.

"Brengsek! Sialan!" teriak Shizuo sambil berjalan menuju Izaya yang sedang terduduk di sofa hitamnya. "Biar kuselesaikan saja yang tadi!"

Izaya sepertinya sudah tersadar dari kekagetannya dan tahu sedang dalam bahaya. "Shizu-chan yang baik, kenapa kau menolongku?" tanya Izaya seperti menggodanya. "Apa kau mulai merasa iba kepadaku yang tiap hari kau sakiti ini?"

Anehnya, Shizuo malah terlihat gugup. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain dan tidak berani menatap Izaya.

Izaya menyeringai licik, tampak menikmatinya. "Ada apa Shizu-chan? Kenapa kau tidak mau melihatku?"

"Diam kau!" teriak Shizuo dan langsung menghampiri Izaya yang tinggal dua langkah. Lalu mengambil meja dan mengangkatnya. Bersiap-siap untuk dihantamkan ke tubuh Izaya.

Izaya tidak punya kesempatan untuk menghindar. Ia menidurkan tubuhnya dan mengangkat kedua tangan untuk melindungi kepalanya. Berharap akan mengurangi rasa sakit.

Meja menghantam keras tubuh Izaya, tapi tidak sekeras yang seharusnya. Meja jatuh begitu saja setelah meninggalkan sakit di tubuh sang pemiliknya. Jatuhnya tidak keras dan hanya menimbulkan suara benturan kecil di lantai.

Izaya bingung sebentar dan memperhatikan si pelempar. Shizuo bisa saja menghantamkan meja itu sampai hancur dan membuatnya luka parah. Tapi yang terlihat kini sungguh tak terduga oleh Izaya.

Wajah Shizuo memerah, napasnya tidak bisa diatur. Seperti orang yang sudah kehabisan kata-kata. Ia menatap Izaya dengan pandangan yang aneh, campuran antara gugup, marah, bingung, dan malu-malu.

Sialnya, Izaya telah tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Shizuo. "Apa yang terjadi denganmu, Shizu-chan? Kau tidak mungkin menaruh hati dengan musuhmu ini kan?" kata Izaya sambil nyengir menyebalkan.

"DIAM!" teriak Shizuo lagi. Ia berjalan cepat dan menaruh tangan kirinya di samping kepala Izaya yang tertidur di sofa, menarik kerah pemuda itu dan menciumnya agar diam.

Detik-detik berlalu dengan lambat, seakan tahu bahwa kejadian bersejarah sedang terjadi.

Kedua orang yang bersumpah akan saling membenci, sedang menyatu dalam dekapan hangat bibir mereka. Beradu liar di dalam mulut, berusaha memenangkan pertandingan lidah mereka.

Shizuo mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Izaya dan disambut baik dengan rangkulan erat. Posisi Izaya yang dibawah membuatnya susah mendominasi pertarungan. Shizuo memimpin dengan tekanan hebat hingga tubuh Izaya bergelonjak.

Izaya mendesah-desah keras, berusaha mencari oksigen di tengah serangan Shizuo. Tapi Shizuo tidak membiarkannya begitu saja, ia membetulkan posisi sehingga Izaya dalam keadaan yang lebih tertawan.

Izaya sudah tak tahan, rasanya ia akan segera luluh bersamaan dengan serangan lidah Shizuo yang mempermainkan lidahnya. Ia mendorong Shizuo keras-keras agar membuatnya menghentikan ciuman mereka yang liar.

Napas Izaya tersegal-segal. Shizuo terengah-engah sebentar lalu tersenyum, ia memperhatikan Izaya yang kini telah merah padam dan berantakan. Izaya masih belum bisa mengatur napasnya, ia tidak siap untuk menerima serangan berikutnya.

Shizuo mendekat dan mencium tengkuk Izaya. Menorehkan kissmark disana. Izaya mendesah pelan ketika Shizuo menjilat dan menghisap daerah tengkuknya.

Shizuo melanjutkan aksinya, ia semakin ke bawah. Dengan sabar ia menjamah senti per senti tubuh lawannya. Membuat Izaya mendesah tak terkendali.

Sesekali Shizuo mempermainkan puting Izaya dan berlama-lama di sana. Menjilat, mengecup, dan menggigitnya, membiarkan rintihan Izaya yang kini semakin keras.

Shizuo sudah sampai pada daerah bawah. Ia membuka celana Izaya dan menyeringai penuh arti ketika melihat milik Izaya.

Izaya sadar apa yang akan terjadi dengan nasibnya. Ia menepis tangan Shizuo dan menarik celananya kembali untuk menutupi miliknya.

"Jangan bermain kasar Shizu-chan," kata Izaya bersungguh-sungguh.

"Kurasa itu tidak mungkin," kata Shizuo sambil memperhatikan tingkah Izaya yang terlihat ketakutan.

"Kau menundukkanku dengan cara yang kotor," kata Izaya lelah.

Shizuo hanya diam, kini wajahnya serius. Ia menarik tubuh Izaya dan memeluknya erat-erat.

Shizuo dan Izaya kembali bergerumul dalam ciuman, tapi kini lebih lembut. Sembari berciuman, Shizuo melepaskan kembali celana Izaya yang tadi digagalkan. Ia membelai tubuh Izaya dengan lembut dan mengecupnya perlahan seolah sedang menyentuh barang yang mudah pecah.

Izaya agak terkejut dengan perubahan ini, tapi ia menikmatinya. Napas Izaya sudah mulai teratur, bahkan ia lupa akan pusing di kepalanya.

Mereka berdua saling mendekap satu sama lain agar tidak ada hangat tubuh yang tertinggal. Tubuh Izaya lebih panas daripada Shizuo, karena ia sedang demam. Tapi itu tidak menghalangi mereka untuk saling bersetubuh.

"Shizu-chan," desah Izaya lembut ketika Shizuo memainkan milik Izaya dengan perlahan.

Shizuo mempercepat gerakan tangannya, dipercepat dan diperkeras.

"Ah! Akh! Ah!" desah Izaya kesakitan hingga menutup sebelah matanya ketika merasa miliknya diremas kuat-kuat oleh Shizuo.

Tubuh Izaya berlonjak hebat, menandakan orgasme akan melandanya. Rasa sakit mempercepat datangnya.

Tiba-tiba Shizuo menghentikan gerakannya.

"Fuck!" sumpah Izaya karena Shizuo menghentikannya di saat yang tepat.

Sepertinya Shizuo sengaja menghentikannya, ia memandang sekeliling seakan mencari sesuatu. Matanya tertuju pada meja kerja Izaya. Tali pengikat sebuah kardus kecil segiempat yang berisi papan catur.

Shizuo melirik ke Izaya sebentar lalu tersenyum nakal.

"Oh tidak…" lirih Izaya.

Shizuo mengambilnya dengan cepat lalu menghampiri Izaya dengan senyum setan.

"Mungkin ini satu-satunya kesempatanku untuk membalas semua perbuatanmu kepadaku," kata Shizuo sambil memamerkan tali yang dibawanya.

"Jangan lakukan itu kepadaku," pinta Izaya memelas dengan pandangan yang membuat Shizuo semakin ingin melumatnya.

Izaya telah terkulai lemas, serangan Shizuo membuatnya semakin lelah daripada saat di jalan tadi. Tapi rangsangan menahannya agar tetap terjaga dan memaksanya secara sadar untuk menikmatinya.

Shizuo mengambil milik Izaya dan melumatkannya di dalam mulut. Menyetubuhinya dengan lidah dan memanjakannya dengan gerakan maju mundur.

"Ahh….Shizu-chan…." desah Izaya sambil memperhatikan kerja Shizuo tanpa daya.

Tidak berapa lama, Izaya mendesah keras. Sebentar lagi ia akan mengeluarkan cairan hangat miliknya di dalam mulut Shizuo.

Tapi justru itulah saat yang ditunggu Shizuo. Ia mengeluarkan milik Izaya dengan perlahan dan mengelusnya. Tali yang daritadi dipegangnya, diikatkan ke milik Izaya dengan kencang.

"Argh!" erang Izaya karena menahan sakit.

"Tenang sedikit, ini baru saja dimulai," kata Shizuo sambil menyentuh lembut pipi Izaya.

Mata Izaya telah menggenang air mata. Shizuo melanjutkan lagi aksinya tanpa peduli nasib Izaya. Shizuo mengulum milik Izaya lagi yang kini telah terikat tali. Izaya mendesah-desah keras, mungkin jika tidak diikat ia sudah orgasme.

Shizuo mengganti posisi, ia melebarkan kedua kaki Izaya hingga memperlihatkan analnya.

"Jangan…jangan di sana," ucap Izaya sambil menutupinya dengan kedua tangan.

Shizuo hanya memandang senang akan ketidak berdayaan Izaya, hanya di saat seperti inilah Izaya berada di bawahnya. Ia tersenyum puas dan membiarkan posisi itu selama beberapa waktu.

Shizuo mendekatkan diri ke wajah Izaya, "Tak akan sesakit seperti yang kau bayangkan." Shizuo melirik ke bawah dan menyingkirkan kedua tangan yang menggangu.

Lubang kecil Izaya dielus pelan dan dimasuki oleh jari-jari jahil Shizuo. Bergerak bebas di dalam tempat kecil, sementara si pemilik lubang hanya bisa berlonjak-lonjak binal dan pasrah.

"Ahh….ahhh…." seru Izaya ketika merasakan jari-jari Shizuo bergerak maju mundur, menggesekan kehangatan yang tak terbayangkan.

Shizuo menekannya lebih keras. "Akh…sakit….Shizu-chan," rintih Izaya sambil memperhatikan kerja Shizuo tanpa dapat menghentikannya.

Shizuo tidak mau ambil pusing akan itu, ia menekan dan menggeseknya dengan lebih keras. Izaya mendesah-desah tak terkendali. Dan mulai menangis ketika harus menahan sakit saat orgasme kedua datang.

"Argh…ahh….Shizu-chan….lepaskan….kumohon," jerit Izaya yang tubuhnya mengejang tapi tak mengeluarkan apa pun.

Izaya tak diberi kesempatan untuk mengatur tubuh. Ia hanya bisa mengikuti Shizuo yang mendominasi permainan. Izaya mendesah-desah tak tahan dan merasakan sakit yang sangat di miliknya yang tak diizinkan untuk melepas kenikmatan.

Shizuo mengambil posisi baru lagi. Jari-jari telah menyelesaikan tugas dengan baik, ia menariknya dan sesaat memperhatikan tangannya yang berlendir putih. Ia menempatkan dirinya ke posisi yang lebih nyaman dan menyiapkan miliknya sendiri yang sudah tegang.

Shizuo memasukkan miliknya ke dalam Izaya secara perlahan, membiarkan Izaya merasakan dirinya sedikit demi sedikit. Ia mendesah pelan ketika suhu panas Izaya menjalar ke tubuhnya.

Izaya meraih apa pun yang bisa pegang dan ditarik kuat-kuat, untuk menahan sakit di lubang kecilnya. Milik Shizuo terlalu besar untuknya, ia menjerit-jerit tertahan sementara Shizuo memasukinya semakin dalam dan akhirnya seluruh milik Shizuo telah berada di dalam dirinya.

Shizuo berdiam diri dalam keadaan itu, membiarkan Izaya merasakan dirinya sebelum ia melakukan tugasnya. Ia menggerakkan tubuhnya, dengan pelan dan lembut. Izaya masih belum bisa menikmatinya milik Shizuo di dalam dirinya dan melirih kesakitan.

"Ahh…ahh…Shizu…chan," rintih Izaya, berirama dengan gerakan pelan Shizuo.

Izaya menutup kedua matanya dan menggigit bawah bibirnya untuk mencegahnya berteriak kesakitan. Seluruh tubuhnya tak bisa ia kendalikan lagi. Rasanya seperti ada bongkahan benda raksasa yang menyempitkan dirinya kepadamu dan kau hanya bisa diam merasakan sensasinya.

Tubuh Izaya bergetar hebat, air mata telah lama membanjiri kelopaknya. Shizuo masih menggerakkannya dengan pelan dan Izaya sudah agak biasa. Tapi tali yang mengikatnya mencegahnya merasakan kenikmatan.

Izaya mendekap tubuh Shizuo, memeluknya dan berharap rasa sakitnya akan berkurang dengan begitu. Shizuo membalas pelukan Izaya dan bergerak lebih cepat.

"Ahh…Shizu…chan," desah Izaya yang semakin cepat, sesuai dengan gerakan Shizuo.

Tubuh mereka telah menyatu dan saling merangsang. Shizuo akan orgasme, ia mempercepat dan memperkeras gerakannya. Menciptakan irama baru di tengah permainan, mengantarkan Izaya ke kenikmatan yang berbeda.

Cairan hangat Shizuo menyebar ke dalam Izaya dan tidak dapat keluar. Menyebabkan Izaya harus menjerit ketika merasakan cairan itu memasuki tubuhnya.

Shizuo yang telah orgasme, mendesah sejadi-jadinya dan membiarkan miliknya tetap di sana. Membiarkan seluruh cairannya memasuki tubuh Izaya dan memperbasah keadaan.

Setelah seluruh cairannya keluar, Shizuo kembali menggerakkan tubuhnya. Sekarang keadaan di dalam lubang kecil semakin basah dan berlendir, menyebabkan perbedaan suara dengan yang di awal tadi.

Belum sempat Izaya terbiasa dengan cairan Shizuo, ia harus menerima serangan Shizo lagi. Izaya merintih-rintih tak kuat, ia kalah telak kali ini. Ia harus mengakui keunggulan Shizuo dalam hal ini.

Suara Izaya memberikan suatu irama merdu di permainan mereka, musik yang mengalun mengiringi gerakan cepat dari sang tuan.

"Ahh…ahh…"

"Shizu..chan…ahh…"

"Jangan berhenti….ahh…Shizu"

"Faster…Shi…Shizu chan"

"Deeper.…akh….ahh"

"Ahhh…..ah...Sh…Shii….zu-chan…."

"Shizu…chan…Shizu-chan….ahh…ahh!"

"Ahhh!"

Izaya berlonjak hebat. Ia tak sanggup menahan dirinya lagi. Pinggulnya terangkat, menahan orgasme yang tak bisa keluar dihalangi sang tali nakal. Membuat Izaya harus merasakan siksaan kejam bertubi-tubi.

Izaya menangis, menahan sakit yang tak terucapkan.

"Kau…kejam sekali…Shizu-chan…" rintihnya dalam sela isak tangis.

Si penyiksa hanya tersenyum ramah, seakan Izaya baru saja mengucapkan pujian kepadanya. Ia tidak berniat menyelesaikan permainan secepat ini. Ia tahu, Izaya tidak akan sanggup bertahan lama.

Shizuo mengusap pipi Izaya yang basah karena air matanya yang terus mengalir. Izaya masih terisak-isak dan bergetar kuat. Tubuhnya akan meledak jika Shizuo tidak menyudahinya.

"Cukup! Aku sudah tak kuat," kata Izaya lemah.

"Tahanlah sebentar lagi, hanya di saat seperti ini kau bersikap baik," jawab Shizuo penuh perhatian.

Shizuo menggerakkan tubuhnya lagi yang tadi sempat terhenti. Kini ia bergerak bengis, memaksa Izaya menerima hantaman-hantaman kuat.

"Akh…..akh..…akh…." rintihnya berualng-ulang.

Kesadaran Izaya kini seolah sedang berada di dalam air, terobang-abing tapi juga menyesakkan. Tubuhnya dipaksa dihempas kesana kesini. Meninggalkan jejak luka yang menyakitkan. Sekarang, tak ada apa pun yang dipikirkannya selain menyelesaikan ini. Ia merasa tubuh bagian bawahnya sudah sesak akan cairan yang seharusnya telah keluar mengalir, rasanya seperti balon yang dimasukan banyak air dan dikocok-kocok tanpa perasaan.

Beriringan dengan gerakan Shizuo yang keras, rasa kantuk menyergap Izaya. Sesaat Izaya menyangka ajalnya telah tiba. Tapi pikiran itu hilang ketika Shizuo menciumnya lembut dan menjaganya agar tetap terjaga.

Detik-detik terakhir ini terasa begitu berat. Izaya hanya bisa mendesah-desah lemah sekarang, walaupun serangan dilancarkan begitu keras. Shizuo menghentikan gerakannya saat melihat keadaan Izaya yang menyedihkan. Ia merasa agak bersalah, Izaya dipermainkan tanpa sadar.

Shizuo menarik miliknya dan membiarkan cairannya yang masih berada di dalam Izaya keluar bebas. Ia juga melepaskan tali yang sedari tadi mengikat milik Izaya dengan kejam. Milik Izaya yang sudah sangat tegang, memerah, dan sepertinya ngilu jika dipegang, mengeluarkan begitu banyak cairannya yang tertahan lama.

Izaya mendesah sekuat yang ia bisa saat cairannya mengalir keluar dan akhirnya tidur terlelap.

Shizuo memperhatikan Izaya dan mengecup keningnya, "Oyasumi."

Esoknya di Raira Akademi, seorang gadis berpenampilan biasa sedang mengetik cepat di handphonenya. Ia akan mengabari peristiwa hebat kepada kawannya. Ia menunggu kedatangan kawannya itu di depan gerbang sekolah. Tak sampai berapa lama, kawannya datang sambil sedikit berlari.

"Maaf Li, tadi dipanggil ke ruang guru sebentar. Ada kabar apa sampai heboh gitu?" kata seorang gadis yang dikuncir satu dengan wajah penasaran.

"Hehehe… Ini hal yang lagi menggemparkan di Perkumpulan Fujoshi Ikebukuro," jawabnya dengan wajah bersemangat. "Kau pasti tidak bakal menyangkanya."

"Ada apa? Ada apa? Ceritain dong!" bujuk temannya yang bernama Michelle itu.

"Benaran mau tahu? Aku yakin kau tidak akan percaya," kata Lili yang sepertinya sengaja mengulur-ulur.

"Iya, enggak apa-apa deh. Cepatan certain!" seru Michelle benar-benar tidak sabar.

Lili mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Michelle, berharap tak ada yang mendengarnya selain mereka.

"Katanya, semalam Shizuo menggendong Izaya ke apartemennya," kata Lili sok misterius.

"Benaran? Terus? Terus?"

"Terus katanya mereka berbuat lemon di apartemen Izaya," kata Lili yang dilanjutkan dengan cekikan tak jelas.

"Bohong ah. Bagaimana bisa?" seru Michelle meragukan.

"Enggak percaya, Erika-san ada foto-fotonya. Katanya dia beli mahal dari Yagiri Namie-san yang ada di TKP-nya langsung," jelas Lili.

"Eee? Ada fotonya? Mau!" kata Michelle dengan ciri khas fujoshi.

"Enggak bisa, harganya benar-benar mahal. Nanti saja kita pinjam dari Erika-san."

"Tapi aku tetap rada enggak percaya."

"Ada bukti lain kok."

"Apa itu?" tanya Michelle penasaran.

"Shizuo dan Izaya sekarang sama-sama sedang sakit demam. Hahaha…"

* * *

Ini fic rate M pertama saya /

mohon maaf jika ada pengetikan yang salah atau kesalahan-kesalahan yang lain

bagi yang sudah baca, mohon sarannya terutama bagi yang sudah senpai dalam hal ini (_ _)

terima kasih sudah membuang-buang waktunya untuk membaca fic aneh ini ^_^


End file.
